Quotes and Jokes
by flying feather scribbles
Summary: Just a bit of randomness. It basically makes funny little scene out of a quote. :) It has not been Beta-Read (none of my fics have, for that matter). Please read and review. :) Rated T just in case...
1. Guns dont kill people People kill people

**Hello everyone! (Or no one... ) I just had this really, REALLY random idea... what if I took quotes and fitted them into funny X-Men: Evolution scenes? Remember, this is just a sudden fit I decided I must do... it hasn't been Beta-read or anything (well, none of my stories have, so...). If you hate it, then you don't have to read it- this is just a bit of fun. If there's something wrong, please tell me; I'd like to grow as a writer, just like everyone else, but I need help... :) If you read this or anything, please review- makes me smile. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I seriously own nothing- not x-men evo, not the quotes, just the idea... sad. :(**

**Chapter 1: Randomness Starting**

**Guns don't kill people. People kill people.**

Bobby and the other students of the Xavier Institute were tired. They had just come back from another mission about foiling the Brotherhood- _again. _As soon as the jet had touched down, Bobby had stumbled blindly, half asleep, into the living room and onto the couch. Scott had flicked on the TV to some boring speech about peace, which apparently was very important to the world.

Well, so was just about every other dull debate that aired, in Scott's opinion. Not Bobby's, though—he definitely preferred other stuff. Stuff that you could actually enjoy.

"Pay attention!" Scott snapped. Everyone was short of temper right now, including Scott Summers. Bobby bothered to lift his head enough to hear the next part.

"-and, to quote... blah blah blah... the international trade society... blah blah... mutants... blah blah blah... media... blah blah blah …... to quote a famous person ….. blah blah... Guns don't kill people... people kill people... blah blah blah..."

Mostly a bunch of pointless blabbering; when it came to complicated matters, the words always seemed to blend together, like snow turning into slush—once crystal clear, pure white, then a muddy mess.

Wait a second—did someone mention guns? Bobby glanced back at the TV, where the quote was blaring on the screen.

_Guns don't kill people. People kill people. _Wait a second...

That was the precise moment when Bobby got his Idea.

And Bobby getting ideas... well, last time it involved rainbow cornflake sculptures of dragons that breathed chocolate pudding...

Yes, Bobby getting ideas never was a good thing for his classmates...

But wait until they saw his Idea...

**Lightbulb**

Scott was just walking down the staircase, on his way to breakfast, when he spotted a giant ice sculpture blocking the door. Of course—Drake couldn't let it rest for one day, could he?! Right then, his patience snapped. He had had enough.

"**BOBBY!" **Scott screamed, rattling the windows. A figure completely coated in ice confidently slid down the stairs. Immediately, Scott began lecturing the younger boy on the dangers of ice, how someone could get hurt...

All Bobby heard, of course, was a bunch of blabbering mixed in with a few exciting words such as "ice" or "winter" or "fun". He wished Scott would stop. Then he remembered his Idea...

"BAM!" Bobby shouted, pointing a 'finger' gun at Scott. Scott's eyebrows knit together it confusion. "Oops... I guess shouting pow probably isn't going to work either..."

With that, Bobby created a gun out of ice. Loaded with ice bullets, of course.

**POW! POW! BANG! BOOM!**

Loud shots rang throughout the room. When the torrent of shooting finally ceased, Scott was lying under a pile of snow that had avalanched through the bathroom floor, with a very angry looking Jean staring down.

**That was really dumb. Oh well. Forgive me. :( **

**-flying feather scribbles**

**PS still review though!**


	2. An Apple a day keeps anyone away

**Hello! :) This is going to be terrible- it's the first time I've tried to write Romy, forgive me. Oh and I suck at accents so forgive me for that too. **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own ANYTHING, hear me?**

**Chapter 2:**

_An apple a day keep anyone away if well aimed._

Rogue rolled her eyes as she slammed the phone for what felt like the millionth time. "Stinkin' swamp-rat, Ah'll have his Cajun behind if it's the last thing Ah do! Callin' me that many times, who does he think he is?"

Suddenly, her cell phone started ringing. Rogue snapped it open and growled, "Ah'm NOT goin' out with ya, for the last time! Ya stinkin' Cajun!

"Like, what? Rouge, it's, like, me—Kitty. Wait—Cajun? WAS GAMBIT CALLING YOU AGAIN?!" Shrieks came pouring through the phone, and Rouge disgustedly hung up. She was sick of the swamp rat, and tired of Kitty's attempts at match-making.

"Fine, then, Ah'll just go for a walk in the park by mahself." _Get away from everything. _A brisk, solitary walk should make her feel better.

A half hour later, Rouge was strolling through the park, trying to ignore the stares. Everyone knew she was a mutant, and she wasn't stupid; Rouge knew these people all hated her for what she was born as.

Suddenly she noticed a mean leaning against one of the nearby trees. He had muscled arms, and, with red on black eyes was unmistakable as-

"GAMBIT!"

The man turned his head, smirking. "Ah, Remy's Cherie. Remy was plannin' on asking y' if y' would like t' go wit' Remy fo' un brunch _petite_?"

Rouge's face scrunched up in anger. When would this Cajun learn to leave her be! But then, her face softened, and she said, "Sure, why not?" Gambit tried hiding his look of surprise, sliding his features into amusement.

As the pair sat down in the fancy restaurant, Rouge glanced around, wondering where the stares had gone. Remy looked smug, and Rouge positively glowered at him, before changing the frown into a gentle smile.

Over the brunch, Rouge seemed to open up. They mostly only shared small talk, but, nevertheless, both enjoyed it. Afterwards, Remy asked Rouge if she would like to go shopping at the farmer's market.

"Well... Ah didn't know tha' Bayville had a Farmer's Market."

"Oui, Cherie. 'S da bes' place Remy knows."

The couple browsed through the numerous produce, enjoying the peace and quiet of the countryside. All of the sudden, a chorus of screaming ensured at the other end of the market. Flames licked up the building, and from the smoke, an insane looking man with bright orange hair laughed.

"It was a trap! Ah was a fool! Ya stinkin' theif!" Rouge tore her arm away from Remy, tears springing to her eyes. Gambit looked bewildered, before anger at this injustice took over his features. Rouge backed away, right into a shelf holding freshly picked apples. By now, pretty much everyone else had run away.

Rouge picked up some of the apples, and was about to begin throwing them at Remy, when he spoke up. "Cherie, 't wasn' Remy. Remy jus' wanted t' take his Cherie ou' f' some fun, no' dis. Remy didn' call fo' dis. T' ain' Remy's fault."

Rouge's eyes flashed with open distrust. "The who's fault is this?" she demanded, gesturing to the destruction around them.

Gambit looked equally furious. "Dis? 'S is Monsuer Magneto's doin'."

A look of sudden comprehension dawned upon the couple's faces. "LET'S GET HIM, MATES!" Pyro shouted from the distance.

A gigantic metal ball suddenly dropped from the sky. Out stepped a man garbed in red and purple, a stern look on his face, fists clenched tightly.

"Pyro! Gambit! You are supposed to be fighting the X-Men, you-" Magneto started to say, before being cut off by a torrent of apples being thrown at him.

_Two hours later..._

The trio dusted their hands off, satisfied- Magneto's face was adorned by rotten apples, and the rest of him was covered in Red Delicious, Honeycrisp, and every other type of apple imaginable.

"Oh," Magneto groaned. As a final insult, Pyro had taken his helmet and was not using it as a pot to make fire-ant pudding.

Off into the sunset, a couple could be seen walking, hands clasped together...

And, in the face of the moon, another couple, one with a white streak in her brown hair, the other red on black and eyes, fighting. The woman had punched the man, and the man was obviously trying to convince her to come with him before the pair caught each other in a kiss.

**And everybody lives happily ever after!**

**Please review- thanks! Merry early Christmas!**

**-flying feather scribbles**


End file.
